Naruto:Clash Of The Ultimate Ninjas
by Willy the heartless
Summary: Sasuke has gone to look for Itachi,Naruto,Sakura and the others go on a mission to try and bring him back.Meanwhile the Akatsuki discover Naruto's one true weakness.This takes place after Sasuke kills Orochimaru and it will have things that have happened.
1. Orochimaru is gone: Sasuke is Snake!

"My sources have just told me that Orochimaru has been killed." said Jiraiya.

Naruto and Sakura just stood there paralyzed of joy and excitement.

"When, how?" Naruto asked.

"He was killed by Sasuke just a few days ago." answered Tsunade.

"Sasuke-kun?" said Sakura.

Both Jiraiya and Tsunade nodded.

"That's great." shouted Naruto and Sakura. "When is he coming back?"

Jiraiya and Tsunade looked at them with sad faces. "He isn't." said Jiraiya. "My sources indicate me that Sasuke has forged a group called Snake."

Naruto and Sakura were now sad and very disappointed. "Sasuke…" thought Naruto. Naruto was about to say something to try and cheer up Sakura but she was the one to talk.

"Then let's go." she said. "Sasuke-kun must've made that group to find Itachi. So if we find Itachi we find Sasuke-kun."

Naruto nodded in agreement.

**Meanwhile**

Somewhere far away, in the land of the waves, Itachi and Kisame had just received a holographic message from the Leader.

"What is it?" asked Itachi.

The Leader's eyes stared at him. "I have some important information for you." he answered. "According to Zetsu and Deidara, it appears that both Hidan and Kakuzu have been killed by Sharingan Kakashi and a Chunin named Shikamaru Nara."

"What a shame." said Kisame pulling out Shark skin. "To think that Hidan was killed by a Chunin."

"Never underestimate the enemy Kisame." said Itachi.

"I have something else to say." said the holographic image of the Leader. "It appears that Orochimaru has been killed."

"Well that's one problem taken care of." said Kisame in a hysterical way.

"By your brother." said the Leader as turned back at Itachi.

Suddenly, Kisame saw something in Itachi that he had never seen before, he was flinched and he could see him shaking but just a little bit.

"I'm telling you this to be on alarm." said the Leader. "I know your brother is trying to kill you Itachi. So you two be on the lookout."

And with that, the Leader's hologram disappeared.

--End of chapter--


	2. Undetermened feelings: What's next?

**Naruto's P.O.V**

Naruto had returned to his house to pack everything before leaving tomorrow morning. "Let's see, let's see." he told himself as he packed. "Tooth paste, extra underwear, ramen recipes, kunais and shurikens, ointment. There I'm done." He packed up his back and reached for the door, but then he stopped and walked to his bed. He picked it up the photo of Team 7 and stared at it. "Don't worry Sakura-chan. We'll be a team again." He put back the photo and left his room. As he walked down the stairs he thought of how Sakura would be happy when Sasuke would be back. Suddenly, a thought came to him. "When Sasuke comes back, what if Sakura starts ignoring me again?" he thought. Ever since he had returned from his two year training, he and Sakura had been getting along perfectly; she even agreed once to go on a date with him. "As long as I paid." But if Sasuke came back, would Sakura start trying to get Sasuke again? "No!" he told himself. "Sakura-chan would never do that."

**Sakura's P.O.V**

Sakura had just finished packing when she heard a loud noise coming from outside. She looked up in the sky and then it started raining. "Nice way to start a mission to find Sasuke-kun." she told herself as she left her room. She past by the kitchen and headed for the door when suddenly, she heard a voice calling her.

"Sakura." shouted her mother. "Could you help me with the cleaning?"

"I'm going on a mission mom." answered Sakura.

"Alright then." her mom said. "Be careful!"

Sakura shouted bye to her mom as she closed the door. As she walked threw the village, she suddenly remembered something. She turned around and ran to the Yamanaka Flower Shop.

Moments later, she found herself in front of the Flower Shop. She opened the door and the first thing she saw was Ino reading a magazine about medicines. Ino looked up and saw her friend and rival.

"Oh hello Sakura." said Ino as she put away her magazine.

"Hey Ino." said Sakura. "You're still reading those magazines?"

"Of course." she replied. "A kunoichi can never be too safe with medicines."

"Of course." said Sakura. "By the way, I need you to give me back my ninja tools that you borrowed for training."

"Okay, sure." said Ino as she ran behind her desk. She opened a drawer and pulled out a small bag that she gave to Sakura. "Here you go. They're all there."

"Thanks." said Sakura as she put the small bag in her pocket.

"It's for Sasuke-kun, isn't it?" asked Ino.

"What?" asked Sakura, confused.

"The mission." answered Ino. "It's to find Sasuke-kun, right?"

"Yeah." whispered Sakura.

"Well if Sasuke-kun came back, wouldn't that be a good thing?" wondered Ino.

"Of course it would be!" shouted Sakura in anger. "It's just that the last time me and Naruto saw Sasuke-kun, well…"

"Everything will be better after a while." said Ino, with a smile. "You'll see."

"Thanks Ino." said Sakura, with a smile.

"Anyway, it'll probably be better than listening to Naruto all the time." said Ino in a hysterical way.

"Don't say that!" said Sakura in anger. "Naruto's changed, a little. I mean I see now that he's nice and funny and sweet and charming and, a little cute and…sometimes stupid."

As soon as she was done, Sakura noticed Ino was giggling and yet, she seemed excited.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Oh my god!" Ino kept saying. "You like Naruto!"

"What! Are you crazy?!" shouted Sakura. "I mean I like Naruto as a friend, but I don't like him like him!"

"You know if you listened to how you talk, you wouldn't be saying that." answered Ino.

"I gotta go." finally said Sakura, trying to get away from this conversation.

As soon as she got out of the Flower Shop, she headed to the Village's Gate. As she kept walking, Ino's words kept ringing in her head. "You like Naruto!" The more she heard it, the more she thought it was true. "What if Ino's right?" she thought. "What if I do like Naruto? I mean sure, after two years, Naruto's changed into a handsome ninja but he still is the idiot I know. But that's what I like about him." She thought for a while, trying to figure out what to do. "No!" she finally concluded. "Naruto is just a friend. Ino's trying to mess with my head that's all."

After her inner thoughts, she realized that she had taken the wrong road. She ran to the Village's Gate, hoping that she wouldn't be late. After a few minutes, she finally made it, Naruto and Kakashi were there looking at her.

"And usually I'm the late one." said Kakashi.

"I got a little lost that's all." answered Sakura.

Kakashi looked at Sakura. "Sakura has never gotten lost before in the Village." thought Kakashi. "Something's up."

He turned back his head and stared at forest in front of him.

"Let's go." he said.

They all leaped into the trees as it started to rain, beginning their new mission; the search for Sasuke.

"Hang in there Sasuke." both thought Naruto and Sakura. "We're coming."

**Meanwhile**

Itachi and Kisame were staring into the sky, watching the rain drops fall on them.

"Who would've thought." said Kisame. "Who would've thought that the Four-Tailed Beast would've been such a difficult task. If it wasn't for your Sharingan, we would've been trapped by its Genjutsu."

"Now, the Beast is sealed." said Itachi.

"I never thought an old man could control such a powerful and dangerous monster." said Kisame, laughing.

"It is time to move Kisame." said Itachi, as he rose up from the ground.

"Alright then." replied Kisame. "If I'm right, there are two Demons left to capture."

"We'll let the others take care of the Five Tails." said Itachi.

"So we're going after the Fox then." said Kisame.

Itachi stared into the sky, watching the lightning pass. He turned his head and looked back at Kisame. "Let's go." he said as they both vanished.

--End of chapter--


	3. Crazy dreams: For real or not?

Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi leaped threw the forests for several hours until they decided to make camp and rest for the night. Kakashi had decided to stay awake in case the Akatsuki returned for Naruto. He slowly turned his head and looked at both his students, sleeping. "They've grown so much." thought Kakashi. "Sakura, you've become a great ninja compared to the first time you joined Team 7." he then looked at Naruto. "And you Naruto, all your life you've been treated like a monster, but now you have so many people who respect and care for you. Your parents would have been so proud." Kakashi then decided to sleep as well.

**Naruto's dream: **

Naruto was walking down a long hall, trying to find a way out.

"Hello!" shouted Naruto as his voice echoed. "Is anyone here?"

There was no answer, he continued walking until he finally found himself in a large room; lighten up by a few torches. Suddenly, Naruto heard a growl. He turned around and finally realized where he was, he was standing in front of the Nine-Tailed Fox's cell. The Fox's glowing eyes stared at him.

"Long time no see, eh Naruto?" asked the Fox.

"You." finally said Naruto. "I got a few questions to ask you."

"Really?" asked The Fox, curious. "And what would they be?"

"Who was the guy you talked about once?" said Naruto. "Madara Uchiha?"

The Fox flinched as he heard the name. He then showed an evil looking smile.

"Madara Uchiha was the greatest member of the Uchiha clan." said the Fox. "He is in fact the first person to have used the Mangekyo Sharingan."

"I see." said Naruto. "Then he must be dead."

"I don't know." replied the Fox.

"What do you mean you don't know?!" shouted Naruto. "At the time that type of Sharingan was first used, he must be dead by now."

"After a while." started the Fox. "Madara learned the terrible consequences of the Mangekyo Sharingan."

"The loss of eyesight." thought Naruto.

"But to remain in the light, he learned another powerful secret about the Mangekyo Sharingan." said the Fox. "Something that I won't reveal."

"Why not?" asked Naruto.

"Naruto." said the Fox. "If you only knew a small part of what Madara has done for the light, your blood would freeze to death."

Naruto shacked just hearing that. Imagining what this Madara could've done that was so bad.

"That still doesn't explain why you don't know if he's dead." said Naruto.

"Like I said…" said the Fox. "Madara dreamed of becoming immortal, which he was successful with."

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto.

"Over the years." started the Fox. "Madara, although having a permanent Mangekyo Sharingan, still feared of death. And so, he created a jutsu that would allow him to fuse with a person."

"Kinda like Orochimaru did." said Naruto.

"Yes, but this jutsu was far worse." answered the Fox. "The person whom he had fused with would slowly die, Madara then would drain away the rest of their life source and use it to remain young. He would then reuse the jutsu over and over again."

"That's sick!" shouted Naruto.

"And then, it began." said the Fox, smiling. "The First Hokage of your village decided to end Madara Uchiha's reign of terror. He fought Madara in a great and legendary battle and was finally able to kill him."

Naruto slowly listened to every part of the story, trying to remember everything. "Ororchimaru must've created his jutsu after hearing about Madara Uchiha's jutsu." thought Naruto. "One thing for sure, they were both sick people." Suddenly, another question came to Naruto.

"How do you know the Uchiha Clan?" asked Naruto.

"Let's just say that me and Madara met a long time ago." said the Fox.

"Do you know anything about the Akatsuki?" asked Naruto.

"I was sealed in your body when that organization was born." answered the Fox.

"Drats!' thought Naruto. "Not even the Nine-Tailed Fox knows about the Akatsuki." Suddenly, the Fox growled, Naruto looked up at him, confused.

"However..." answered the Fox. "There is one thing."

"What is it then?!" asked Naruto, excited.

"Before you went to rescue the Shukaku, that Gaara kid, I felt very familiar chakra." answered the Fox. "Chakra that I hadn't felt for many ages."

"Whose chakra was it?" asked Naruto.

"I don't know." answered the Fox. "All the members of that organization were there. I couldn't identify the person with all that chakra in one specific spot.

"Well at least that's something." thought Naruto. "The Nine-Tailed Fox might not know much about Akatsuki, but at least I know now that there's someone in that organization that Fox might know." After a long conversation, Naruto confiscated the rest of his sleeping into finding out who the mysterious person could be.

**Kakashi's dream:**

Kakashi was walking threw a forest when he heard some sort of noise. He turned around, pulled down his mask and activated his Sharingan. He then saw a person staring at him in a bush, it was then that Kakashi noticed something about this person; his left eye had the Sharingan. The person jumped out of the bush and started running threw the forest as Kakashi chased him. "This guy's pretty fast and he's got strong chakra." thought Kakashi. "Whoever he is, if I have to fight him, it won't be easy." Kakashi kept chasing until the person found himself at the edge of a gorge; the ocean had him trapped. "I got you now!" thought Kakashi as he stared at him. The person turned around and stared at Kakashi.

"Are you that surprised to see another Sharingan user?" asked the person. "I thought you would be okay with it due to your encounter with Itachi."

Kakashi froze in his footsteps as he kept his eyes on the person. "How does he know about that?" thought Kakashi. "I can't mess around; I gotta get to the bottom of this guy."

"Who are you?" he shouted.

"I hate people who wanna get answers immediately." said the person. "Kinda ruins the fun. Don't ya think?"

Kakashi just stared at him, trying to figure out who this guy was. The man was dressed in black, so he couldn't see his face. "And I can't use my eyes to know who he is because he's using his Sharingan to block my Sharingan." He would just have to figure it out on his own.

"Oh c'mon Kakashi." said the person. "You can't even recongnize your old pal?"

Kakashi thought for a while until he slowly remembered that voice. Although it sounded older, he still recongnized it. Kakashi stood there, paralyzed after realizing who he was talking to. "This can't be!" he kept saying in his head.

"It's not possible!" said Kakashi. "Obito Uchiha?"

Obito stared at Kakashi for a while, his smile growing wider and wider. He then started laughing in an odd diabolical way.

"Didn't take you too long to figure it out, uh Kakashi?" he said.

"But you died!" said Kakashi. "You got crushed by that boulder and you made Rin give me your right eye Sharingan!"

"There are a lot of ways to survive in the ninja world Kakashi." said Obito in a serious way. "You're just going to have to figure out which way I took."

Suddenly, a large gust of wind past and Obito instantly disappeared in a flying pile of leaves.

"Obito, come back!" shouted out Kakashi, running to his friend.

"Sorry Kakashi." simply answered Obito, as his body vanished. "But my time's up."

Kakashi had then just noticed something about Obito. He had hear Obito talk in two ways, the first one was the voice that Kakashi recongnized. "But the other one…" thought Kakashi, confused. "The last phrase Obito had told him was in a more cold and evil voice. But why would Obito use a different voice?"

**Sakura's dream**

Sakura opened her eyes as she heard loud noises around her, but as she got up there was nothing. She noticed that she was lying in some sort of city; she got up and looked around. Buildings were on fire, there were dead bodies lying everywhere, blood stains on the road. "What is this place?" she thought. "I've never seen a city like this." Sakura was just about to leave when she heard a loud roar coming from the upper levels of the city. She ran up the stairs as fast as she could until she finally found herself in front of a locked door. Sakura had an idea, she used the chakra in her fist and "BANG!" smashed the door into pieces. "Thank you Tsunade-sama." She ran threw the smashed door and what she saw shocked her. A monster was standing a few feet away from a man dressed in Akatsuki clothing. All she could see about this man was his strange eyes. "That's not the Sharingan so it can't be Itachi." thought Sakura. "Then who is he? If he weren't wearing that hat, I might be able to identify him." The monster charged at the man. In an evil smile, the man dodged the attack and landed on a stair case. Its glowing red eyes staring ate her, its claws sharp as a sword, but what shocked Sakura was that the monster had four tails. Sakura didn't have to figure it out; she had seen that beast before when Naruto fought Orochimaru. It was the Nine-Tailed Fox in its four-tailed version.

"Naruto?" she asked as she got closer to him.

"Foolish Naruto." said the man. "I'll show you the true power as to why I became the Akatsuki Leader!"

The Leader grabbed out of his pocket a shuriken and threw at Naruto; he then did a hand sign. "Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu!" he shouted.

Suddenly, instead of one, there were dozens of shurikens. Sakura quickly dodged the attack but was later surprised to see that a shuriken had passed right threw her. "They're not real." realized Sakura. "All of this isn't real. This is a dream, or is it a vision?" Although some shuriken hit Naruto, most of them had been deflected by the four tails that were used as shields. The shurikens that had hit Naruto had left cuts around his arms, but then suddenly, the cuts vanished.

"Impressive healing Nine-Tailed Fox." said the Leader. "But you're going to have to do better than that!"

Suddenly, something happened that surprised Sakura, Naruto was staring at her. "But it can't be!" she told herself. "How can he see me?" As Sakura got closer to him, Naruto roared and charged at her. Sakura barely dodged the attack that she was grabbed by two of the four tails, one wrapped itself around her arm and the other one wrapped itself around her neck. Naruto smiled at her evilly as the tail wrapped itself tighter around Sakura's neck. Although Sakura hadn't been able to stop Naruto before when he fought Orochimaru, she would not let the Fox use him as a puppet this time.

"Naruto." tried to say Sakura. "You have to control it. Please, you're not the Nine-Tailed Fox, you are Naruto Uzumaki. It's me Sakura Haruno"

Naruto laughed as he tightened his tail's grip. Suddenly, there was a large explosion coming from behind and Naruto screamed in pain. He fell to the ground as he slowly turned back into his human form. Sakura, who was now free from the Fox, looked up and saw the Leader, staring at the lifeless Naruto.

"It's finally done." said the Leader with a smile. "I have destroyed the most powerful of the tailed beasts!"

Sakura crawled to Naruto and put her hands on his chest to see if he was breathing. "C'mon Naruto." thought Sakura as she used her medical abilities. After a long examination, tears fell down Sakura's eyes. "No! It can't be! Naruto couldn't be!" But he was; Naruto Uzumaki, the ninja that always seemed indestructible, was dead.

"NARUTO!" shouted Sakura.

--End of chapter--

Okay, I know this isn't so good but I thought this should be important for future chapters. I'll upload soon and please send reviews.


	4. Battles approach: Decisions in storms!

Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura leaped threw tree to tree, neither of them had slept well last night and they had decided to just keep quiet. After many hours they finally found a village just at the edge of the Hidden Leaf territory. Kakashi led his team deeper into the town until he stopped in his trail. Naruto and Sakura looked at him confused.

"I'll look around and see if anybody knows anything." he simply said. "You guys just head to that store over there, interrogate the owners and then wait for me there."

"Yes sir!" they both answered.

Kakashi disappeared in a pile of smoke as Naruto and Sakura made their way to the store. They questioned the owners about anything suspicious involving Akatsuki or Sasuke, but they didn't know anything. Hours passed as Naruto and Sakura sat near the store's front door.

"What could be taking Kakashi-sensei so long?" asked Naruto. "It's been hours!"

"He's always been late." answered Sakura. "But that's why we're going now."

Naruto turned his head and looked at her.

"Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto.

"If we wait for him, we might miss our chance." said Sakura as she put on her gloves. "I get the feeling that Sasuke-kun is very close."

Naruto just stared at her. "It still amazes me that she's changed so much." he thought. He nodded in agreement.

"Let's go!" said Naruto as they both exited the village.

**Many hours later **

Kakashi finally arrived at the store in a pile of smoke.

"Sorry I'm late." he said. "There was this guy who didn't want to answer because he thought that I…uh?"

Kakashi finally realized that Naruto and Sakura weren't there. He opened the store's door, but they weren't inside. He finally noticed a small note attached to the wall with a kunai. He grabbed and read it.

_We went ahead to go find Sasuke. We'll be back soon enough._

_Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno._

Kakashi grabbed out a scroll, bit his finger and used his Jutsu.

"Summoning Jutsu!" shouted Kakashi.

In a big pile of smoke, three of the Ninken dogs appeared, including Pakkun.

"What's up Kakashi?" he asked.

"I need you to find Naruto and Sakura's scents." said Kakashi.

Pakkun jumped off the larger dog's head and started sniffing the ground. A few minutes later, Pakkun nose caught something.

"I've got them!" he shouted.

"Alright then." said Kakashi. "Lead the way!"

As the dogs ran outside and into the forest, Kakashi followed them.

**Meanwhile **

Naruto and Sakura continued their way, leaping from tree to tree threw the forest.

"Sakura-chan!" shouted Naruto. "We've just entered the Land of the Waterfall. We can't just go into another country like this."

"Just a second Naruto!" answered Sakura. "I see a clearing over there, that'll be as far as we go!"

They finally exited the forest, only to find themselves in a large clearing. There were no trees, just grass and hills. Large gray clouds appeared in the sky, thunder and lightning past threw the skies until at last, it rained.

"Sakura-chan?" said Naruto.

"I was so sure he was close." was all Sakura could say.

"Sakura-chan?" said again Naruto.

"Isn't this convenient." said a voice from behind.

Naruto and Sakura turned their heads only to see that a few feet from them, were standing Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki. Both Naruto and Sakura gasped as they were paralyzed.

"I guess you were right Itachi." said Kisame. "The Nine Tails brat was in the village."

"It doesn't matter anymore." answered Itachi. "Naruto, you're coming with us."

Both Naruto and Sakura replied to those words by taking a fighting position, Naruto had already a kunai in his hands while Sakura tightened her gloves. Itachi and Kisame smirked.

"It's useless to fight us." said Itachi.

He walked closer and closer to Naruto until just a few steps, he stopped.

"It's been a while." said Itachi. "Sasuke!"

Naruto, Sakura and Kisame all turned their heads, a few feet away; Sasuke was standing there with his long sword in his hands.

"Itachi Uchiha!" said Sasuke.

Itachi turned around and starred at him. "You plan on facing me alone again?" he asked. "Then you're asking for your death."

"Not alone!" said Sasuke.

Suddenly, Sasuke's new teammates (Jugo, Karin and Suigetsu) appeared from out of nowhere. Naruto looked at these arrivals and noticed something about Suigetsu.

"Sakura-chan!" he shouted. "That guy's got Zabuza's sword."

Sakura stared at Suigetsu and confirmed that Naruto was right. Itachi, Kisame, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Karin, Jugo and Suigetsu all took fighting positions as lightning flashed threw the sky.

"Leave Itachi to me." Sasuke said to his teammates.

"We'll take care of the shark in that girl." both Karin and Jugo said.

"I guess I'll take care of that Naruto." answered Suigetsu.

Meanwhile, Kisame smiled in delight as he pulled out his sword. "It's been a while since my Shark Skin's done any real fighting." he said, chuckling.

And so, Naruto, Sakura, Team Snake and the two Akatsuki charged into each other as the lighting and thunder flashed, starting a great battle.

--End of chapter--

Sorry it took me so long. I hope you send a lot of reviews, and don't worry. The next chapter involves a whole lot of fighting. Next Chapter is called "A raging storm: Konoha vs. Snake vs. Akatsuki!"


End file.
